


Post Missions Traditions

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: They have a tradition that always takes place under the cover of darkness. Until it doesn't.





	Post Missions Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



After missions Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya will strip. Then they all squeeze into Orochimaru’s too small shower stall and scrub each other clean. No one ever mentions the tears shed.

Sometimes they have sex there, frantic hands grasping and desperate mouths sliding together. Sometimes they make it to the futon. Sometimes there is no sex, just the comfort of skin against skin as they wrap around each other. With the rising of the sun, they go their own ways and never speak of what transpires on those night. 

Last night they’d been too drained, passing out as soon as their heads hit the pillow. 

Tsunade wakes to pleasure, to a thick cock sliding into her slick cunt, to fingers teasing her clit. She opens her eyes to a bright room, to the press of Jiraiya’s cock against her lips. 

Jiraiya’s smiles widely as he says, “Get me wet so I can fuck him.”

Tsunade’s eyes dart to Orochimaru who’s fucking into her, and she’s taken aback by his beauty. For all the dozens of times they’ve done this, it had always been under the cover of darkness. 

Opening her mouth, she tilts her head back, giving Jiraiya easier access, groaning as he gropes her breasts. 

Jiraiya fucks her face roughly just how she likes it, but pulls out far too soon, his cock glistening with saliva. Jiraiya moves around them, and Orochimaru’s thrusts falter, yelping when Jiraiya slams into him with no prep, the force of it causing them all to slide across the futon. 

“Ass,” Orochimaru hisses, but Tsunade can feel the way his cock twitches inside of her, knows he likes the pain. They all do. 

Tsunade pulls Orochimaru down for a kiss, and they all groan when Jiraiya sets a punishing pace, intent to bring them to orgasm.


End file.
